


So What’s a Few Raindrops Between World’s Ends?

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, accidental demon adoption, brothers and dad are mentioned but they're just hanging out, originally written on 3/3 since III day, somewhat of a fae au, the title is just a lazy digimon reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Michael is just a young pained teen, and he has the bad habit of running into new friends





	So What’s a Few Raindrops Between World’s Ends?

Michael always said he loved thunder showers, but that more meant watching them than it meant standing outside as the rain pricked his skin. Had he forgotten his raincoat, he was sure he would have gotten sick in a matter of a minute. The pink haired boy dashed through empty intersections, only stopping to breathe under the awning of a bus stop. Hunched over, he caught his breath, slowly looking upwards, but jumping in shock, knocking his baby pink hood off his head.

A creature of pure black energy sat on the bench by the stop. It was pulsating dirty slime, branches sticking out, giving an antlered look. It resumed no determinate forme, but a mismatched pair of eyes rested in place. Always facing forward. Never blinking. Unsure what to do, Michael decided to speak. “H-hello. Are you okay?”

The being did not turn. The rain pelted the slime that extended past the awning. Once it was touched by the water, it broke apart, slipping down into the storm drain. “I do not know,” was the being’s only response.

There were two logical responses to this situation. 1. Michael could run, and suffer long waking nightmares for the rest of his life, having been cursed by the creature. 2. _Try_ to run and get attacked. Michael decided to go with neither, and extended a hand out to the being. “Please don’t stay out in the cold. You’ll get sick. Come home with me.” Michael wasn’t fully versed in fae, but he knew that treating them well would end with repayment. Even if the repayment was just ‘not dying’, it was worth it in his green eyes.

The being turned to him. The eye staring at him was a glossy gold, and the other was a dull grey. It practically melted into his slime, but still shone nonetheless. “Home,” the being echoed.

The words sent a shiver up Michael’s soaked spine. The being was definitely freaking him out, but it could probably sense his feeling of panic. Best be nice, best be nice. “It’s just me and my two brothers. My father is out tonight, so Chris is in charge.” He stopped himself from laughing. He introduced the being to his brothers before himself! “My name is Michael, by the way. Do you have a name?”

Despite Michael not expecting an answer, the being had one. “C̸̢̹͍̳͚̜̝̠͠a̰̳̲̗͠ḽ̱̰̘i̘̲̰̰̘g̩̗͚̻̯͢o̹͎̱͞.̶̠͘͟. At least, I believe that is what they call me.” The golden eye stared, searching the boy’s heart, finding no bad intentions in his words. “Where?”

It took him a bit to figure what the being said, but he put his hood up and passed over the slime. “My house is over here. Follow me.” Michael walked much slower than he would have preferred, but leaving the slime behind would be rude. He looked over his shoulder every once and a while to see the creature was in fact following him. This was fine. And it’d be even better later. They stopped at another awning, and Michael texted his brothers to draw a bath. The slime was coming off, and Michael couldn’t help but be curious to what its original forme looked like.

The two carried on, eventually getting to the house’s front door. The creature said nothing all during the walk, which slightly worried Michael. As he turned to open the door, he noticed it left a slimy trail, much like a snail, but it dissolved, as the rain slowly died down since their meeting.

The pair got to the bathroom, luckily neither brother saw them, and Michael gestured the being to sit near the showerhead. The being turned to see Michael removing his shirt, already down to just his undergarments. Michael caught his stare and looked away. “I have… two brothers. I don’t have time to be prudish.” He folded his binder, putting it into the basket. “Plus I kind of don’t want to get my clothes wet.”

He walked over to the creature, who had already turned back to the wall. Michael turned the shower head on, releasing a spray of icy water onto the two. The creature hissed, as Michael quickly turned the water to warmer temperature. As the water ran down the slime, the sludge slipped off, running down into the drain with a grey inky hue. He decided to remove the branches, tugging as gently as he could. The fae looked up, but did not protest the action. A while in, the creature looked more like a human. Well, not _completely_ human. His skin was jet black, with red markings on his face and green marks on his chest.

Michael gave the creature a bar of soap. In turn, it attempted to eat it. He decided that he best handle the washing himself. “…You don’t talk a lot, do you?”

The creature looked over, Michael able to see him speak for the first time. “Should I?”

A hand ran through Michael’s hair as he laughed sheepishly. “I mean, I’m just curious about you. I know your name, do you have anything else to say?”

Silence. After a bit, as well as Michael completely covering it, the creature emitted a tentacle, turning the shower head back on. “Not now,” it said, as the water cascaded, soaking the two of them.

Once sated, the creature turned the water off, shaking its body like a wet dog, splashing Michael. With a sigh, Michael whispered, “this is what I meant about not wanting to get wet…” He gestured to the bath. “Feel free to stay in as long as you want. I’m going to make tea. The pink towels are mine, so use those. If you’re cold, you can wear the robe too” He left, shutting the door, leaving the fae alone.

* * *

The water was nice and warm. C̸̢̹͍̳͚̜̝̠͠a̰̳̲̗͠ḽ̱̰̘i̘̲̰̰̘g̩̗͚̻̯͢o̹͎̱͞ enjoyed it.

* * *

Michael decided to first put on pajamas before he brewed the tea. Without knocking, Thomas popped his head into the room. “Is Chris in the bath?”

He wriggled his arms through the shirt sleeves. “A guest.” Thomas nodded, but Michael didn’t see.

“She’s your responsibility,” he said, leaving the room.

“…Not a she.” Michael replied, finally getting his head through the collar.

* * *

The water wasn’t as warm now, but C̸̢̹͍̳͚̜̝̠͠a̰̳̲̗͠ḽ̱̰̘i̘̲̰̰̘g̩̗͚̻̯͢o̹͎̱͞  didn’t mind.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what kind of tea the fae would like, but figured he couldn’t go wrong with green tea. He poured them into two cups, texting Chris to tell him there was tea if he wanted any. He placed the full cups on a tray to the living room. A fire was blazing and making a light crackling noise. Father hadn’t been back in a while. It had just been the three of them for a while. Mother had passed away, and Father was away on some scheme or something. Sometimes Chris would leave too, leaving him and Thomas alone to fend for themselves. It was too like the orphanage for his taste. It tasted polluted, and just reminded him of times he wouldn’t like to remember.

* * *

The water was cold as it drained.

* * *

Michael was cut from his thought, hearing a cough. He looked up, giggling a little once he saw the possibly eldritch beast wearing a fluffy pink robe. He gestured the tea, inviting the creature over. “Do you drink tea?” He figured it must eat _something_ , as it had a mouth and tried to eat… the soap.

The beast looked down at his cup. “I do not know.” It took a sip, returning with a simple nod. “Why are you so hospitable?” it asked, placing the cup down.

Silence. “I guess…” Michael stared down at his cup, seeing the rippling reflection of his dulling green eyes in the soft green liquid, “I just want to be nice.”

A simple “hmm” was the monster’s response. “Are you… _lonely?_ ” It asked, tipping its head to the side.

Personal questions were never Michael’s strong suit, much less lying. “No, I wouldn’t say that-“

A tentacle brushed his hair away, while another tipped his head up to look the beast in the eyes. “Come now. You _generously_ took in a _demon_ from the cold. You’re _more_ than polite. You’re _desperate_.”

Michael threw himself back, knocking the cups of tea to the ground, splashing onto the rug. “D-d-demon!?”

A nod. “I could do anything now, but you entertain me. How about we strike a deal?” Rather than use a tentacle, the demon struck out his hand. “In repayment for you being ever so kind, I’ll help you. Once I cover this, we’ll negotiate our equivalent repayment plans.” The other hand twiddled with his earring. “I can twist fate, help you duel, I’ll get you what you need. Hmm?”

Still skeptical, Michael pried on. “Duel?”

“Chronomaly deck. Don’t act skeptical, I know enough about you.” A wicked smile lied on the demon’s face. “ _Do you miss your father, Michael?_ ”

There was no need for a response. His hand was already in the demon’s hand. With a whisper, he sealed it with “ _it’s a deal_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you could guess, "Caligo" aptly means "mist" or "darkness" in Latin


End file.
